1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initialization system for a close-coupled multiprocessor system which includes a plurality of processors and one main memory connected to the processors through a system bus.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Recently, a multiprocessor system is widely used in the field of a computer system. In general, there are two kinds of multiprocessor systems, i.e., close-coupled type and coarse-coupled type. The former has one main memory used in common for all processors, and the latter has a plurality of memories each connected to the processor. The present invention relates to the close coupled multiprocessor system.
In the close-coupled multiprocessor system, any one of the processors (i.e., so-called master processor) runs an initial program loading (IPL) operation when setting up the system, and other processors wait until the IPL operation is completed. After the IPL operation is normally completed by the master processor, the system can operate.
Conventionally, the processor that becomes the master processor has been previously determined by a computer maker. Accordingly, if a fault accidentally occurs in the master processor, the IPL operation can not be completed so that the system can not operate. In this case, since other processors must wait until the master processor is recovered, it is impossible to immediately constitute a new system based on other processors other than the master processor.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to an initialization system for the close-coupled multiprocessor system, and the initialization system can immediately set up the system by designating a new master processor from other processors when the fault occurs accidentally in the master processor in the IPL operation.